There are few things as fundamental to the American Dream or as essential for America's success as a good education. This has never been more true than it is today. At a time when our children are competing with kids in China and India, the best job qualification you can have is a college degree or advanced training. If you do have that kind of education, then you're well prepared for the future -- because half of the fastest growing jobs in America require a Bachelor's degree or more" (President Obama, April 24, 2009) and the America COMPETES Act (P.L. 110-69) are mandates that show an awareness that the future of this country's social and economic well-being and stability depends on education of a technologically-competent workforce. The MBRS RISE program at CSUN seeks to increase the interest, overall skills and resources so that students will be actively and successfully engaged in mathematics, and natural and behavioral sciences. The program and the institution will provide developmental activities for undergraduate and graduate students. This program is designed to address the needs of CSUN students. It is based on the outcomes of our past program and best practices found in the literature. The CSUN MBRS RISE program provides support and developmental activities for those who arrive on campus under-prepared for college- level courses, and for those students who are better prepared for the rigorous curricula they encounter at this University. We propose a number of activities to enhance student development, promote successful completion of the bachelor or master's level degrees, and produce graduates that are highly competitive for graduate school programs. The MBRS RISE program offers a variety of workshops both during the summer and throughout the academic year to help students improve the fundamental skills needed in English, mathematics, and science. A number of these activities are already in place and we propose others to better meet the needs of the students. The program activities will not only positively impact student participants, but we expect that some of the activities will have an impact beyond those students who are chosen to participate in the activities preparing students for engagement in long-term research. The program components will be evaluated and used to improve the program. The specific aims of this proposal are: To increase the number of eligible students by 3% per year or 15% over the proposed award period;to increase the number of RISE undergraduates who enter graduate programs from 50% to 60% (MA/MS or Ph.D.);MA/MS students 82% to 90% into Ph.D. programs. We expect 100% retention in Ph.D. programs. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Science benefits from the contributions of diverse people and their perspectives. The Educational Research Program proposed in this application will provide opportunities for students to prepare for advanced degrees in basic biomedical sciences and will allow CSUN to develop a model that can be used to better prepare our diverse student body for advanced degrees in basic biomedical sciences. Higher educational attainment, in the USA, is associated with better health;students who continue in higher education can be expected to lead healthier lives in addition to making valuable contributions to science.